Goodbye, I love you
by Sunnydaysgoldenrays
Summary: Annabeth is lying on the ground, there's blood everywhere and I can tell instantly what happened. Annabeth, my Annabeth had intercepted a blow aimed at me, a blow from the goddess of wrecking my life, Gaia.


**Quick note: I DO NOT want Annabeth to die, and if Rick kills her I will scream! I don't want any of them to die…like Leo…or Percy…or Hazel…Or…you get the point, I just wanted to make that clear, this story just came to me.**

**I own nothing but the plot.**

I can hear the sounds of battle around me, we haven't won yet, but we are close, only a few monsters remain… a few monsters and Gaia. As I fight something happens, time slows and I get a sense of foreboding maybe dread I can't tell. I look around and see Piper and her mother, the goddess Aphrodite as they finish off a giant; I see an explosion of fire and know its Leo, Jason is fighting back to back with Reyna, who had brought the Romans, Frank is again fighting with a red aura around him and Hazel rids Aroin killing monsters in her wake. Everyone is fighting, then I get the sense of a presence behind me, a very powerful presences. All the sudden I am pushed down and I hear a scream, the push took me by surprise and my vision burled for seconded, when it cleared I see two things, one, I see Gaia standing over a body, two, I see the body, and it makes me want to cry. Annabeth is lying on the ground, there's blood everywhere and I can tell instantly what happened. Annabeth, _my_ Annabeth had intercepted a blow aimed at me, a blow from the goddess of wrecking my life, Gaia.

I'm stunned, I can't move, but only for a seconded, then I get mad. There are only a few occasions where I get really mad. This happens to be one of them. I feel again how I felt on the bridge when Annabeth had taken a knife for me; excepted this time those feelings are multiplied a thousand times.

"GET BACK!" I yell, and to my surprise, Gaia does, just as if Piper was using charm speak, but then she laughs.

"Little hero, you can't win."

"You hurt Annabeth." I say and then the storm begins, water, so much water I have made a hurricane, much stronger than I ever made before, it sweeps up the goddess, breaking up her essences, not letting her reform, I keep this up, for I can't tell how long when someone begins shouting.

"Percy!" it was Piper "She's gone! Stop your storm! It's too much!" somewhere in the back of my mine I hear her and slow my storm to a stop, and then I rush to Annabeth.

"Annabeth," I say "Oh gods," I kneel next to her and take her hand, "You'll be okay," I look up and see Apollo, "she will be okay, right?" Apollo looks worried but bends down to look at her, after a minute or so, though it seemed like years, he looks up and shakes his head.

"I can stop the pain," he says "but that is all, she got a full force blow from a goddess, Gaia no less, even I can't cure that." I want to get mad again but I hold my temper, Apollo does all that he can for her then steps back. I see my friends standing around, all the monsters gone, Jason, Frank and Leo look so bewildered, so lost, Piper and Hazel are softly crying. I see more faces Nico and Thalia, they both look broken, I see more faces from Camp Half Blood all sad, Annabeth is their leader, and now she's dying, even the Romans look grim, and the gods I can see it in their faces, even they weep for Annabeth.

"Percy," I hear, so faint, so quite.

"Yeah?" I say

"The prophecy," she says, "It's complete, to storm or fire the world must fall, Gaia, the earth, the world, has fallen because of your storm. Foes bear arms to the doors of death, Greek and Roman fought together, once enemies now as one," she pauses, "an oath to keep with a final breath, the sea of monsters, Percy, I swore to Chiron on the Styx that I would keep you safe…"

"No," I muttered, "No Annabeth, you're going to be fine, yeah? You-you'll be okay." I'm crying now, Annabeth reaches up to touch my face.

"Shush," she says, "I'll miss you Percy…"

"No." I say again, _this is not happening_ I think, _this can't be happening. _

"Tell everyone they fought their best, we won, Percy."

"I didn't win anything," I say

"Tell them when you burn my shroud; tell them they were brave and that I'm proud of them, all of them."

"Annabeth-"

"Don't morn me for too long seaweed brain."

"Annabeth, don't-don't leave me, I love you…"

"Love you…" she says and her eyes close.

I can't speak, my throat is blocked, I lower my head and plant a kiss on her forehead, then I begin to sob, my arms can't support my weight anymore and I fall draped over Annabeth, because I will not leave her, I'll never leave her…never, never, never…

I feel a hand on my back, I don't look to see who it is but then they let out a sob and I know its Thalia. We stay there, we don't move, we can't move.

After what seemed like hours Thalia looks up and says, "We need a shroud, a shroud for the daughter of Athena, savior of Olympus, savior of Greece."

We cover Annabeth in a beautiful gray shroud made by Athena, it has a new symbol on it. This symbol is the Greek omega and inside the omega is a Pegasus, underneath the Pegasus is the letters SPQR.

This represents both Greek and Roman demigods; it shows that we now work as one, and underneath all that is one word spelled out in Greek, κυνηγητό, Chase.

Everyone is here Greek _and_ Roman demigods, the Gods, everyone. I am standing in front of them all, holding a torch with Annabeth's shroud next to me, everyone is looking and I start to speak.

"Annabeth-" I stumble on her name "Annabeth was a fighter, she always had a plan, always had the answer, even when odds were agents us. She was brave and will make Elysium, she never gave up on us, never gave up on me. I love her and will always love her, till the end of time. She had something she wanted to tell you, she wants you to know, all of you to know, that you were brave, you fought your best and we won, and she's proud of you." I light the shroud,

"Goodbye," I whisper "I love you."


End file.
